Silent Screams
by HugsAndButterflyKisses1014
Summary: Hermione is suffering the consequences of the post war memories. Back at Hogwarts she tries to deal with the pain. Draco comes along a changed person, The two make an unlikely pair, but they alone hold the key to each others happiness. Slight AU. R&R!
1. No Place To Call Home

_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live"_ - Norman Cousins

Hermione's P.O.V

My eyes pondered on the reflection , observing , taking in what I was seeing. A girl with light chestnut hair and eyes to match stared back. She had a slender body , which seemed to show in her dark fitted jeans and gray blazer. A pair of black flats were placed on her feet , showing her smooth , creamy-like skin. Her flawless face held no sign of emotion , her eyebrows were raised slightly but her lips settled into a pout due to her bottom lip being a bit bigger than her top. The hair was wavy and cascaded down her back , and fell in small curls once it reached it's ends. The outfit had no wrinkles. Her smooth face had no sign of emotion ; it was blank.

All except for her eyes. The only imperfection about the girl in the mirror was her eyes.

Betrayal and loss seemed to swirl around endlessly , a different mixture of brown for every emotion she felt.

The endless whirlpool of strong emotions seemed to lure me in , so I couldn't tear my eyes away. In one quick motion though I was transported back to my room. I took in my surroundings. There was no change in the last year. The same soothing lavender was painted on the wall , the same pile of books in the corner. Everything that I grew up with was so familiar, but yet , it was all so foreign and seemed so _wrong_. The place just didn't feel right without the shouts of my mother telling me to get down to eat breakfast or I'm going to miss the train , or the aroma of pancakes and bacon filling the house and my lungs. A lump welled in my throat knowing that I will never get to experience that again. Would never see my dad reading his newspaper while Mum cooks , and those late night talks over everything and anything. I choked back the tears and the lump , not ready to cry . Not ready to let him win.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 10:45. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in 15 minutes. I took one last look around the place I could never again call home.

Not wanting to look at the remains of my childhood and my ruined life and family. I grabbed my trunk that carried the only belongings I had left and headed to Kings Cross Station for the last time, young and alone. I took off without another look back, a mask on my face and an unknown future ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I saw it glitter as I grew, and love did what I never knew, I thought this place was heaven sent but now it's just a monument."_

I landed in Kings Cross Station neatly, taking in my surroundings. I felt a pang as all around me had families; mothers and fathers saying goodbye to their children , siblings waiting to go next year, kisses and hugs. A swirl of colours surrounding me; red, black, gray, blond. The giant clock standing above the station ticked loudly ; an alarm singling that there was 5min left till the train left.

Children brushed of their parents , wanting to get on the train . First Years , looking excited , anxious , small , and nervous. Sixth Years , anxious but tried to cover it with boredom. Mothers , tearing up of having to say goodbye to their children. Siblings that were left behind waved frantic at their older brother or sister , waiting till it'll be there turn. Then there I was , alone , with a small trunk that held all my belongings , with no one to turn too , with no one to say goodbye for now. Because they were all already gone permanently.

I took a deep breath, not letting my wall down. One thing did stand above the rest, a patch of silver swaying in the breeze. I noticed he was doing the same as I, watching the families, observing. He turned around and that's when gray met brown. I fixed my gaze on his. No emotion flashed in his eyes. He gave a curt nod before continuing down and onto the train.

I took in my surroundings one last time before gracefully walking onto the train.

I began my journey to find an empty compartment , but each one was filled with a bunch of smiling teenagers catching up with their friends or nervous First Years trying to befriend people , hoping to find that special long time friend that they'll have all through their years at Hogwarts. I finally reached an empty compartment near the back of the train and sat down. I took out one of my favorite books, ' Pride and Prejudice '. I was deep into the book when the door slid open with a small creak. I glanced up to find the same deep smoky eyes and silver hair I encountered earlier.

"Malfoy?" I asked , preparing myself for the taunting coming from his lips and spat in her direction. Prepared to defend myself in whatever way. But nothing came, instead his voice spoke calmly into her direction.

"Hello Granger, can I sit here? All the other compartments are full," his voice echoed through the compartment. I stared blankly for a moment out of shock , blinking twice. He turned gracefully on his heel and was about to leave when I found my voice.

"Sure, sit, I don't mind."

I could tell it caught him off guard by the little flinch in his hand but his face didn't give it away. He nodded in what seemed like a thank you and proceeded to sit down on the other side. I couldn't help but look at him every few minutes , a strange wave of curiosity washing over me. His hair wasn't the neat gel-filled bob it was in our earlier years at Hogwarts. It seemed like he didn't do anything to it , but shaped his face much better. His face seemed to still hold its sharp features and all those Quidditch practices and games was evident in his lean body. He finally noticed me watching him and looked up from reading his book. We just stared at each other, but it wasn't the hate-filled glare we used to give. It was like we were absorbing each other curiously. For a brief second his mask fell, a mass of emotions, fear, confusion, sadness, curiosity. I noticed he was trying to read me. I felt my mask slipping away from my face slowly. I caught it just in time but he saw a glimpse. His eyes flickered with even more curiosity. My own were still heavily guarded.

I finally found my voice. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why pick this compartment?"

He didn't hesitate in responding. "The other compartments were full." Instead of a tone of sarcasm it sounded like the truth.

"Call me crazy, but I sort of got this crazy idea that you hated me." His mouth twitched slightly upwards in what I perceived as amusement.

"And why would you think that?" he asked.

"I don't know how I could possibly think that! The hate filled glares and snotty comments definitely didn't give that away." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

His lips began to form a smile. An actual, honest-to-god smile. He looked so different, carefree. I twitched my lips upward, still on my guard.

I suddenly blurted out. "Why did you hate me?"

His smile faded and he looked out the window. I didn't regret what I did, I wish I didn't say it so abruptly , he seemed ….. happy?

"You can blame my father for that," he said, his voice full of hate.

"He planted ideas in my head when I still didn't know right from wrong. Tricked me into a way of thinking that we were superior, then put my family in a plan and a life I never wanted, pissed of You-Know-Who, and forced me to do his dirty work, put our family in danger , and left me to pick up all the pieces to not get us killed." he spat venomously.

I couldn't help but look up at his face. His eyes filled with fury, the gray eyes that seemed a ease before , were now swirling in animosity.

"I hated you because of what I was taught by the hundreds of people in my family before me, to think that we were the superiors. It's hard to get over it," he whispered softly.

I stared at him, not knowing whether this was the true him, or I was being Punk'd?

"Couldn't you say no? You sure have a lot of pride, why not stand up for yourself instead of making my life a living hell?" I asked him.

"My family pride is inconceivable. I can't help it. I was born sneering. "

For the first time in a long time I let out a blurt of laughter, not a fake laugh to hide behind, but a real laugh. I was shocked because I honestly couldn't find what was so funny.

I guess I looked pretty funny because he smirked. I was finally able to control myself and looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked casually.

"Oh, umm... nothing. It's just, I never thought that I would see the day me and you can act civil towards each other."

He barely shrugged, hinting that he wanted to drop the topic.

I looked down at the watch that my mother gave to me and noticed it was almost time to find the Prefect's cabin. I was standing up when Malfoy asked me where I was going.

"I'm Head Girl and need to find the other Prefects.

"Oh, well then, let me come with you."

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm Head Boy," he replied simply.

I felt my brain do a flip .How come I didn't notice before? There were only a couple of other Seventh years and of course he would make it since he's second in every class.

"Oh, well lets go." We scanned the compartments, I being in deep thought. Why was he being civil? I couldn't let my guard down I kept saying to myself, but I did. Just for a moment I let Malfoy see me. The real me. He didn't question it. I was thankful but curious. I decided to let the topic drop when we arrived at the compartment. I saw one 5th year Hufflepuff , a 5th year and 6th year Ravenclaw and a 6th year Gryffindor. I gave the typical Head Girl Speech while Malfoy nodded in all the appropriate places , filling in my gaps and adding a few words here and there.

"Okay, that's all. If you ever have a question, our door is always open," I added with a fake smile on my face. From the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy giving me a skeptical look. I brushed it off and dismissed it. After they all left Malfoy questioned me. "What's wrong?"

I tried to shrug it off as nothing but he didn't budge.

"That smile , that face , the way you talked , its not normal. You sounded like a robot. " I knew I let my guard down. I wasn't ready to fall just yet.

"And what do you know about me anyway? All these years you treated me like the crap you walk on and then once we act civil with each other, you pretend you know everything about me." I said , my voice raising a notch , but not alarmingly.

"News flash Malfoy, you don't. Nobody does. So I suggest you stop prying," I added in a calm voice, not letting my anger win.

He stared long and hard, trying to read me but I wouldn't let him. He simply nodded and walked out.

I sat down on the bench and just stared at nothing for a while. What could he want? What happened? Un-shed tears lay in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

For the rest to the train ride I just stared into nothing, thinking about nothing. People walked by and nobody entered. When he left, It felt like he understood that I needed to be alone and I didn't need people prying. But how would he know what the pain feels like ? He doesn't .

Once we arrived at Hogsmeade Station I waited till everyone was unloaded and left , Draco was no where in sight. During the ride to Hogwarts , I realized that this was the last time I was heading on my way to Hogwarts , I just left the last train ride. 6 years of memories filled my mind , flashbacks and images dancing around. From the first time I met them on the train , to our ride on therestrals our Fifth Year .I looked up at the castle , it remained the same but I missed the comfort I usually got when I was there. The high dark walls and the memories that lay in the walls took away the comfort I once felt here one year ago , I would not believe that I was going to be entering Hogwarts by myself for the last time , with only memories left.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the large wooden Entrance Hall doors, that stood firmly between me and the place I once called home. Taking deepbreaths , I pushed the door open. The same dark walls were , the same ones I passed everyday to go to class , the ones where we crept along when we snuck out at night , and the same walls I used to laugh in , the walls that were once so familiar seemed so foreign. Something about seeing the walls and the corridors and just Hogwarts jerked me. I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't think I'm ready for the memories this place brings , all the lies and confusion. I don't think I could come back to this place without Harry, or another friend ; I have nobody. But it's too late. I'm here and I'm not going back , I can't. This is the only place I could go and I intend on making the most of it.

Too deep in thought , I didn't know I was shaking lightly , and I definitely didn't notice the pair of eyes that were observing me. With one foot in front of the other I walked into the Great Hall with all the confidence I could muster up. Taking a deep breath to calm me down , the doors swung open before I had the chance to open them. In front of me stood Neville and Luna. Neither of us knew how to respond so Neville gave me a sympathetic look before walking away and Luna looked at me with those dreamy eyes of her before speaking.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your thought Hermione. I'll just be on my way , have a good day." and with that , she walked behind Neville into the hallway ahead. Even they won't talk to me. They knew that all I was , was a mess.

The Great Hall looked exactly the same. Above me was the night sky being illuminated by the shines of the stars and the full moon. The four tables stood proud and larger , due to everybody having to repeat there year during the war. The Heads table stood lonely next to the teachers chairs on to the side.

I walked to the table , trying to ignore all the eyes that were on me. The Great Hall , went eerily quiet as I walked through the aisle, only the sound of soft owl hoots were heard ricocheting of the walls and the bottom of my shoes scraping the floor as I walked to the Heads Table. Pulling the chair out of the table sent a rickety noise through the hall ; students finally going back to what they were doing before. Small whispers turned into the usual roar of talking and laughter echoing the hall. All types of Spaghetti and sauces lay on the table in front of me. My stomach churned ; aching to try all the food that was being offered but I couldn't. My stomach may be asking for food , but I was denying it. A lump formed in my throat as memories of the traitor himself and Harry dug into the food during the opening feast. Trying to force back the lump in my throat ; tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them back harshly. I became determined to remain strong , to much on the line for me.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open suddenly and out came a figure dressed in black , that stood out against his pale skin. The hair on my body stood up on end , the rest of my body tingling. The Great Hall went quiet for the second time in 30 seconds. He walked down the aisle with a sense of confidence, but not arrogance. He approached my table and sat down , never turning to glance at me once. Suddenly feeling sick , I got up and rushed out the Great Hall where I was met by a bunch of stares of the bewildered First Years and the fierce and pity glare of McGonagal.

The halls were quiet except the quite bustle of the portraits and the faint echo of the Great Hall.

On the top of the staircase I came across a portrait that caught my attention. There were 3 teens. They all looked so happy with their arms draped across each others back . A brunette in the middle and a redhead and a kid with piercing green eyes stood on either side of her , smile's plastered on their face like they didn't have a care in the world. A plaque on the bottom of the portrait read

_Three of the bravest wizards in the Wizarding World._

Rage filled my body ; tears poured out, not holding back. They thought he was brave but all he is , is a coward. _A coward._ I felt sick all over again as I fast walked to the portrait leading into the Head's Dorm. The two original Heads were waving at me as I spoke the password in a choked voice. They looked confused but reluctantly let me in. I rushed up the dark staircase into what I assumed led to my dorm. I opened the door and heard it as it slammed roughly against the wall and again as I slammed it back into the doorway. I dropped down onto my bed , grabbed the blankets , and cuddled against them. Salty tears still pouring down my face and landing on my lips.

The place that once held so much comfort , and felt so much like home, felt foreign and strange.

Nothing was what it seemed and I found that thought disappointing. I fell asleep with tears in my eyes and horrible thoughts swimming around in my head , with no way to stop them.


	2. An Empathy Relationship

" Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers , for each rage leaves him less than he had before

– it takes something from him."

- Louis L'Armour

Hermione's P.O.V

I looked around , bodies were scattered everywhere , thrown carelessly on the ground .I stepped around them looking at so many familiar faces. I saw Collin , Katie , Oliver , and much more. I tried to tear my eyes away from the disaster but couldn't. Their eyes were open and stared at you , A look that seems as if saying you were guilty , you were the one to bring this upon them , it was your fault. I brought myself to look up and away from there stares. Just in time too see Lupin battling a death eater and I knew where it would end. I dreaded this moment as all the color and blood flushed from my face. I screamed his name yet he couldn't hear me. My voice became hoarse but nobody could hear me and I couldn't hear anything for a moment. The world went quiet but the battle cries were evident on there faces , spells being cast. Words moving off their lips but it was if I were a ghost. The world was happening around me in what seemed slow motion but I was helpless. I saw a flash of green light hurtling towards Lupin but couldn't do anything. The flash hit him square in the chest. His eyes grew blurry and he fell onto the hard ground and lifeless. Tonks ran up to him and started crying. Not once have I seen her cry, not once have I seen her weak.

But there she was , in middle of a battlefield crying over her dead husband. I was filled with sorrow but couldn't cry. Another flash came and hit Tonks this time. She too, fell and her purple hair covered her face. My knees grew weak as bile raised up in my throat. The feeling went away though when I saw the all to familiar scene unfold before my eyes. The masked death eater that killed Lupin and Tonks was faceless. Harry was fighting when he grabbed him from behind , too many people focused on their own battles and didn't notice when he was whisked away. I followed them , fearing what was to happen , but knowing full well there was nothing I could do. The field was far and we were in the middle of the forest , unseen and unheard to the commotion of the battlefield. Voldemort stood in front of us, his red beady eyes filled with amusement. I felt sick. Voldemort's voice spoke

"So what do we have here? The boy who lives? How interesting" a smirk playing on his lips "Well done servant , now before I get rid of him show yourself. His mask then fell. I didn't see his face at first but Harry did. His eyes got watery and I pretty much saw his heart drop down below the ground.

"No . Why ? Why!"

At that moment I saw a glimpse of red as his hood fell. Dread and rage filled me, no matter how many times I see it, I will never get over the retched feeling I get when I see the same memory , haunting me. The Death Eater and _traitor _turned to me and a flash shot out towards me. Another flash filled my eyes before someone jumped in my way. A battle of two lights merging together was all I saw before they both hit their victims. That's when Voldemort and The boy who lived, the one who wasn't supposed to die. Fell before me. Dead.

I woke with a start , sweating , panting , and my heart beating through my chest. I looked around the room frantic not remembering where I was for a moment. Wand already in hand, once I realized where I was I calmed down and lowered my wand.

Out of my window the sun stood among the horizon illuminating the room dimly. Red , yellows, and oranges of all types swirled in a beautiful pattern in the sky. I stood up, grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I quickly tore of my pajamas and let the cold drops pound against my bear skin , not wanting to think of what I just saw. I just let the hard cold water wash over me . Ten minutes later I walked out , hair hanging loosely by my side in soft ,wet , waves. I glanced at the clock that stood above my dresser , 5:30a.m , nobody would be at breakfast but I needed a distraction. I sighed but put on my shorts and tee , grabbed my sweater and headed out the door.

As soon as I stepped out of the portrait I regretted it. In front of me was a photo of Harry on a table , me on the far left and Ron with his arms around us. I didn't have time to examine it because rage boiled through me. I fought the urge to rip the portrait and hex it to hell and back. I hastily turned around and ran. I don't know what I was running too or from but I just ran , not acknowledging the eyes that saw the encounter. Everything was a blur as I passed , but I needed to escape , leave everything behind and start fresh , but I knew I couldn't. I determined my fate when we all became friends. I determined all our fates when I first but my trust in the wrong person.

Tears streamed down my face emptying all the emotions I kept hidden since the war. The hole in my heart was just to deep to recover , a wound that wouldn't cure. I came to a stop once I reached the lake. I walked over and looked at the water. Gently moving back and forth , the rising sun reflected off the surface. I found a bench and collapsed. My wall was down as emotions swirled around my face, streams of tears still dripping down my face but I couldn't bring myself to care. I held my gaze on the water , reflected off was a girl , who just started long and hard , her face didn't have a single fault. No creases , no tears , no emotion. Cold and still like a statue. I don't know how long I stayed , but I did. Thoughts came flickering in and out of focus, never staying long enough to analyze them.

They don't know the damage he's caused. The lives he wrecked. The hearts he's shattered. They treated him like a hero but he was nothing more than one of the enemy, a pathetic , heartless traitor. His name itself made me sick , but to see the act he had , the fake smile and friendship was just to much to bear. By now all tears were gone but not the emotion behind all of them. The anger took too much away from me. Each time I came with the same situation I lose a little bit more of myself, Soon I'm going to be nothing but the shell I hide behind.

Footsteps approached but I didn't turn around. He sat down a foot away from me , staring into nothing. We turned at the same time and our eyes met. The deep gray was a black hole that never ended. I got lost trying to find my way back. My eyes didn't betray me, they stood their ground as stubborn as ever. His eyes looked side to side as if reading my face , whether or not he could read them remained a mystery because his gaze tore from mine and stared at the lake. I studied him once over. His robes were perfect, not a crease on them like they wouldn't dare. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing shorts. I stood up and turned , my foot still hadn't completely taken a step when his voice broke the silence.

Two words were spoken , yet it seemed like a million things were said instead. "I'm sorry"

Not daring to turn around and give myself away , I gave a nod and continued walking. My mind was overrun by thoughts. How the hell did he find me? What did he want? What does he mean by I'm sorry? Does he know ? Probably since he's one of those kiss Voldemort ass followers. I finally arrived at the portrait and ran to my room. I quickly threw on my robes and ran back out so I wouldn't be late for the first day of lessons. As I was walking to class , memories of last night dreams swirled in my head.

I wouldn't allow myself to cry. Not now. Although seeing the memory again just filled me with dread.

Turning the corner I ran into someone. I muttered a quick sorry , my mind to filled to think. I look up to find the same eyes and hair I encountered earlier. Why in Merlin's name does this keep happening to me? He nodded and continued down the hallway. My eyes followed him as he walked down the hall. I couldn't help but notice their was no swagger in his walk , his hair swung loosely. I turned around and headed toward the classroom. I sat down , my thoughts blank, because for once , I didn't know what to think.

"_A tear hits your tongue, as your world comes undone & everyone around you pretends that they care."_

The classes all passed in a blur. Teachers and students would all smile at me. Why? Just because I was a part of the former Golden Trio. Anger boiled inside my stomach but I didn't show it. I left my face blank and tried my best to smile and merely nodded. My head still filled with thoughts swirling around and taking over. Teachers threw me looks of pity but I just ignored them. I turned my head the other way towards the window in the library. The day was bright, the sun was high in the sky bearing down on the ground, the trees moved swiftly from the soft wind. The Quidditich players were outside practicing. The lake was in sight and I saw the crystal water stirring like it did this morning.

Something else caught my eye though, two circular frames, they blurred for a moment in and out of focus. Once they were centered I almost screamed in horror. The circular frames belonged to a face and not just any face. Harry's face. His green eyes came into view as his hair started forming, his eyes had something I have never seen before in him. They blamed me. I could read them as clearly as I could anything else. They blamed me for his death. I couldn't tear my eyes away. They had a certainty that just couldn't be ignored. My mouth started to tremble and my eyes got watery. Harry's expression then changed to one of sadness and pity. My eyes turned away, not bearing to look, but when they turned back all I saw was the clear crystal blue waters. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. It reached my lips as I pursed them into a thin line. I tried to blink back the tears but there were too many of them. They won and started pouring out for the second time today. I leapt out of the armchair I was occupying, grabbed my bag and ran.

Everybody was in the hallways but I was just ignored, as if I weren't there. No looks came my way , no even a simple acknowledgment. I arrived at the portrait and mumbled the password. What I saw in front of me made me stop in my tracks. In front of me stood the traitor himself, his hair as red and fiery as ever. His blue eyes pierced into mine as a smirk started forming on his lips. The tears stopped and were replaced by rage. He came up to me and cupped his hand on my cheek.

"Hermione, darling...," but I didn't let him finish before I slapped his face with all my might. Or at least I tried to, my hand went right through his and his smirk got even wider.

"You always were the violent one, weren't you, love?" he spoke again. "I'm invincible. You can't touch a hair on my head. And I used to think you were the _smart_ one."

I glared at him knowing full well, I was vulnerable. Heat rose up to my cheeks and throat. I tried speaking but no words came out of my mouth. All of a sudden, his form blurred then disappeared, and in his place was Harry. He looked at me just like he did when I saw his face on the lake. His lips twisted up in disgust. He didn't have to speak for me to understand what he was saying.

I started screaming.

I yelled, "I'm sorry" over and over again. The tears I had earlier came back and waterfalls came gushing out of my eyes. I yelled and yelled but he didn't show any other sign of emotion. I fell to my knees, tears still running but I couldn't do anything about it. I was defeated , I was nothing. I cradled my face into my hands and just let the emotions run. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to let him win but I did. The dam holding everything up just exploded. I slowly started drifting into darkness.

I jerked awake. My breathing was fast and I turned my head frantically. I recognized my surroundings. I was in my room. I was a mess. Everything from the war destroyed me. I don't know if I will ever recover. I sat there thinking before I saw a note on my side table.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry if you are confused._

_I found you asleep in the library_.

_So I brought you back here._

_I hope you're not mad._

_I didn't go into your room._

_Malfoy._

The events that happened came rushing into my mind. Was it a dream? Why did Malfoy bring me here?

Why did he even use my first name? Did he really change? Should I say thanks?

I headed down to the common room with 'Pride and Prejudice'. I wasn't surprised when I saw Draco scribbling furiously on the couch, an intense look of concentration was set on his face. I took a seat in the armchair that was somewhat in front of him. Instead of reading I just looked at him like I did when we were on the train. I finally got the nerve to speak.

"Thanks." His head snapped up, as if just acknowledging that I was there. It took him a couple of seconds to figure out what I was saying, but when he did he looked at me, nodded, then went back to whatever he was writing before.

"Why?" I surprised myself by asking.

"Why what?" His question startled me. I suppose I was expecting it but I was still shocked. I didn't really know what I was asking, just why.

"I don't know, just why? Why help me? Bring me to my room? Say you're sorry? Just ... why?" I asked.

He looked way and seemed thoughtful for what seemed minutes before turning his attention back to me and answering.

"I'm not a bad guy, I never really I saw you in the library, you seemed so, fretful, like something was bothering you and figured you would want to be in your room since you were mumbling words and thrashing around, so I brought you back here." I tried not to notice that he avoided my last question.

"I never said you were bad, but thanks anyways," I said. Again, all he did was nod and go back to the paper. I took the time to observe him once more. He stared intensely at the paper, his cold demeanor was gone. He didn't have the appearance he had before the war; he seemed more laid back and relaxed.

I started reading my book. Ten chapters in, he spoke again.

"I said I was sorry because I know what it feels like to lose a friend." I snapped my head up in total curiosity now. "I know how horrible it feels to be betrayed, especially by someone who's close," he continued in a whispered voice.

"Ho...how di-di-did you kno-w?" I asked my voice cracking.

His gray eyes bore into mine. They darkened as he spoke, "Are you forgetting what my family was in? Or that I was among Voldemort's closest people because of my father?"

I lowered my head. I was having a fight with my eyes to hide the emotions in them. When I did look up, Draco was looking away and it seemed as if he was having the same battle I was. I don't know why but I felt bad, after he helped me and was nice to me, and I know he was a death eater but I felt empathy since I know what it felt like. For once since the war, I realized I had someone who knew how I felt. Out of instinct or whatever it was, I sat next to him on the couch. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with curiosity. I looked at them and gave him a sad smile while I just gave him a hug.

What came over me? I don't know. The hug was a little awkward though, but I expected it. I knew Malfoy's don't hug, so he pretty much just stayed there. I moved back and he looked confused but amused. His look asked why ,so I answered before he asked.

"My mom used to say a hug makes everything better," I said somewhat pathetically. He merely looked at me and smirked slightly. The smirk was different. It wasn't the old one where it was just evil, this one looked more like amusedment I got up slowly, grabbed my things, and started leaving until Draco spoke again.

"I'm also sorry for what happened before, at school and that and ... thank you," he said rather awkwardly. I gave him another small, sad smile.

"I forgave you long ago, and thank you. You helped me too." I turned and headed to my bed where I had the most peaceful sleep I have had since the war.

A/N : PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know it sounds kinda desperate but please(: If I missed something or I could improve feel free to tell me ! But for now goodbye! Thank you for bothering to read this!

Love,

HarryPotterLover1014


	3. Some Confusion And A Dream Later

"_It ain't no use putting up your umbrella till it rains."_

-Alice Caldwell Rice

Hermione's P.O.V

I looked out onto the water. My chin rested on my knees as I lightly tapped the pen against my cheek. The wind gently blew against my face causing my chestnut hair to blow in my face and gently pushed it behind my ear. I inhaled the fresh air, my notebook resting lightly between my thighs and stomach. I rested my back against the bark of the tree as I slowly closed my eyelids and let myself be engulfed in darkness. There was something about the lake that gave me peace. It might be the soft noise of the tree branches swaying in the breeze, or that the air around me is not bustling with excitement or movement from all the other Hogwarts students. The sun's rays hit the side of my face but I wasn't bothered. I lay there trying to relax since my classes were over with for the rest of the day when I heard silent footsteps approaching. I didn't bother to open my eyes before he spoke, his voice sounding uncertain.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. If you want I could move." I looked up and saw that he wasn't wearing the school uniform but instead some dark muggle jeans and a black button up shirt. He was ready to turn away when my voice broke the silence.

"It's ok, you can stay." He nodded with what seemed like gratitude and sat down at the tree next to mine, about three feet away.

"What are you writing?" his voice asked with curiosity. I hugged the notebook a little closer to my chest and hesitated before simply responding, still looking straight ahead.

"Poetry."

"Ah. So, may I read one?" I snapped my head towards his direction to see him in a pose similar to mine but his knees were more stretched out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned my attention back to the lake.

"I'm sorry, but no." I saw him stare at me and nod.

"It's understandable, although you know you don't need a mask to hide your feeling. Numbing the pain now will make it worse when you actually feel it." It came as a surprise, I most definitely did not see that coming.

"Dumbledore used to tell me that," I managed to say. His words triggered something in me, the memory of Dumbledore shook me up. He was always like a grandfather to me so thinking about another life lost, I had to admit, scared the shit out of me. I considered Draco's words. They seemed to echo around my mind.

"A little ironic for you don't you think?" I said flatly, looking dead at him as his lips twitched up into a smirk. He shrugged his shoulders

"Probably, but it's easier to give advice then follow through with it."

It was my turn to smirk. I found it disappearing, though, when at the other end of the lake I saw two figures. Once I made the two figures out I felt my stomach lurch and bile come up my throat. There were Lupin and Tonks, staring at me, their eyes full of hatred and their heads nodding in disapproval. I started shaking slightly trying not to cry and averted my gaze until I felt arms wrap around my body. I lost focus of Lupin and Tonks and looked next to me. Draco was rather awkwardly putting his arm around me and patting my back. I completely forgot about what I just saw and fought the urge to laugh. He pulled back and looked at me. I couldn't help the grin etched onto my face. Draco looked at me and smirked. I rose an eyebrow in confusion and amusement.

"Somebody once told me a hug makes everything better, then proved it right," he said. I giggled, which is something I never did after the war. Not once, but here I am, giggling because of Draco. I sighed, Draco looked at me quizzically. I guess I owed him an explanation.

"I never thought I would see the day Draco Malfoy would say that, or that we would even be civil to each other." He nodded in understanding and looked ahead.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what upsets you so badly?" His question startled me. I didn't know how to put it.

"Ever since the war, I've had these ..." I hesitated, looking for a right word to describe the visions I see. "...visions, I guess you would say, that haunt me about the past, the people that died fighting with us, _because of us._" I turned away not bearing to look at his carefully placed wall surrounding his eyes. "They blame me, they mock me. I'm trapped in a nightmare that doesn't change."

When I looked back at him, his eyes lost the mask he wore around people. They studied me carefully before something flashed in his eyes, a glimmer of understanding. I turned my attention back to the lake. The tree I was resting on was swaying because of the wind a small leaf unhinged off the bark and softly fell to the lake. It lay there on the water until the wind made it drift forwards. It kept on going until it disappeared behind the tones of the horizon. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco was also watching the leaf. He abruptly stood up and mumbled something about going back inside. I simply nodded and followed him.

On the walk, we saw Hagrid's hut, gray smoke pouring out of the chimney. The pumpkins were gone and replaced by bare land, the little hut losing all the friendly comfort it had before. We arrived at the Entrance Hall just as the last rays of red and yellow settled under the horizon to find it completely deserted. I glanced upward towards clock that hung on the wall and realized it was late. I continued on our way to the Heads Dorms where I quickly ran up the stairs and closed the door behind me. I stripped down of all my clothes and took a shower. The beat on my skin, cliche enough, washed away my thoughts. Picking out a pair of my favorite pyjamas I laid in bed. Suddenly an idea dawned on me and I sat up straight, my legs crossed and hands intertwined. I started to mediate. When I was little my mother always told me about the Buddhists and how meditation cleared the mind. I closed my eyes and blanked my mind. I stood in that state, completely relaxed, when a knock on my door brought me back to reality. I opened the door to find Draco leaning lazily on the frame of the door. He was about to say something when he looked down and saw my bunny pyjamas. He smirked then looked back up.

"Those pyjamas really suit you," he said in a teasing voice. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at being interrupted only for him to talk to me about my pj's but the small smile on my face betrayed me. He saw the look an my face and regained his posture.

"We have patrol in 7 mins," he stated rather obviously. I stared in shock as he raised an eyebrow in amusement at my forgetfulness. I nodded quickly, shut the door and then shouted that I'll be down in five minutes. I grabbed the pair of robes I had on earlier and looked in the mirror. My damp hair hung in loose curls just below my shoulders. I did a quick drying spell on it then pulled it back into a ponytail. I jogged down the stairs to find Draco sitting on the couch reading. I cleared my throat and he looked up, saw I was ready to go and stood up. We walked out in silence. The silence wasn't awkward though, it was comfortable.

"Nice pyjama's. I was thinking of buying one, where would you recommended looking?" I stopped and looked at him in awe as he just smirked and kept on walking. I found the situation rather comical, I smiled before responding.

"In men's or women's?" I asked teasingly. It was my turn to smirk at him. We rounded the corner and heard violent thumping coming from one of the classrooms. I glanced at him, my guard up and a little uneasy. He seemed to understand since he took a step forward and opened the door. His face was a mixture of shock, disgust, and amusement. Two people stepped forward, their dark hair hung in a mess, while the girl's shirt was off revealing a lacy black bra and the boy's was unbuttoned. I looked at their faces and realization came over me. The girl's eyes were burning holes in my head. My emotions were just like Draco's; shock , disgust, and amusement. Stiffing a laugh, I told them that as Head girl, I was to give them four days detention for the weekend and sent them off. Draco seemed to agree with me since he just nodded and I noticed he too, was holding back a laugh. Once they disappeared around the corner and out of earshot, all it took was one look into each others eyes and we were in hysterics. Words were spurting out but weren't understandable since they were followed by laughter.

"Can y-"

"Pansy an-"

"-ward"

"hilar-"

"Who wou-"

"-ve guessed

Once we came to settling down we were lying against the cold hallway floor.

"Who would have seen the day that Pansy became desperate enough to make out in an empty classroom with Goyle. It's _Goyle! _That's like me shagging the Giant Squid at the bottom of the lake," Draco said. The idea brought up another round of giggles.

"That was rather unexpected, but very comical. It surely made my job as Head Girl all the more fulfilling." We got up and continued our journey through the castle, until we came back to the Head Dorms.

"It's midnight and I still have my potions essay to do!" I exclaimed once we arrived.

"That's not due for another 3 days"

"I have to do it now before we get more homework!"

"Fine, I might as well do it too." Conversation between us became limited. He might ask a question here and there and I would answer but that's it. I don't know at what time I fell asleep , but I awoke shaken and confused. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Memories of my dream came poring into my mind. I reached for a pillow and hugged it, the clock on the wall stated that it was 4:53a.m. The portrait at that moment flew open and I had to stifle the scream by pressing the pillow towards my mouth. Draco walked in with a glass of water and a bag. He looked over me with concern then plopped down one cushion away from me on the couch. I sighed in relief and he looked my way cautiously yet curiously.

"I thought you were a murder," I said half-heartedly, trying to lighten the mood. His face just grew more serious. I turned my attention to the fireplace. I tried to make a conversation one more time.

"Where were you?"

"In the kitchens," he answered flatly.

"Oh... what were you doing there?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Dammit Hermione, stop pretending nothing's happening." I couldn't hide the shock on my face, I really wasn't expecting that.

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what's going on! These dreams you're having? Yeah well ,they're not normal!" His head snapped to mine as he spoke, his gray eyes gained the fierceness they once had before.

"Well, I'm sorry, I actually DON'T know what the hell is going! You were fine 4 hours ago, then you come in here all big and bad!"

"These dreams you're having, well, I can't help but think they're my fucking fault, ok? Is that what you wanted?"

"How the hell are they your fault? Is it your fault that I was being played? That Harry lost his life because of Ron and me because I was too stupid to realize!" My voice shook as I spoke.

"Are you forgetting who was a part of these plans? Who knew exactly what was going on and didn't stop it! Instead they sat in the corner terrified for their fucking family!" His voice echoed loudly through the room. I looked into his eyes, the carefully built wall that usually hung there was breaking. Confusion, hurt, and guilt all swarmed around trying to break free. I tore my eyes away from his.

"I could have done something. I could have warned them. I never wanted anything to do with this," his voice was lowered almost into a whisper. I refused to look in his eyes, worried about what I might see. He stood up and stalked out of the room and up to his dorm. The click of the door being pulled shut echoed throughout the room. I noticed the bag was still on the table in front of me. I hesitated before grabbing the bag. The label had something scrawled on it: No-Dream Draught. I sighed and threw it back down. A note fell out and landed at my feet. Not bearing to look, I stood up and dragged myself upstairs. I stripped off my clothes and put on my pyjamas, although they lost all the comfort that they had earlier. I turned off the lights and curled up in bed. Tears poured onto the bed, as I tried to drown my sorrows and thoughts in the warm water that ran down my face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Laughing is not always the proof of a mind at ease."_ - French Proverbs 

My eyes fluttered open to the light shining through the window, a ray of sunlight illuminating the room. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing myself to get soaked in the light. Memories of last night came flooding in, making my insides churn. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in all of my surroundings before sliding off my bed. I stepped into the bathroom and settled in the bath, bubbles surrounding me. Throwing my head back I sank even deeper, letting all my thoughts drift away leaving me at peace, my mind blank. Once enough was enough I stepped out of the bath and put on my clean robes. Quickly throwing my hair in a ponytail, I grabbed my books for my classes and headed out the door.

The Great Hall at Hogwarts remained huge and breathtaking even after the war. The ceiling showed the mid-day bright blue sky. The picture seemed wrong; it was wrong. Students trickled in taking their seats. I sat in the middle, as always, reassuring 1st years, lecturing 4th years, and talking with 7th years. Owls of all sorts swooped down into the hall carrying mail. Alicia, a 6th year, started talking about her dog that her parents had bought her during the summer and how it missed her.

An ache passed through me. I knew I would never again be able to share experiences like this with others. I would never be able to talk about my parents or the gifts that they bought me. I would only be able to say that they were dead because of me. I laughed along with others, but it was an empty sound, full of nothing but shallow feelings. I looked up to find Draco hunched over his bowl, staring at me, his eyes filled with deep sadness. Upon seeing me his expression changed; he composed himself and sat straight, an invisible mask over his eyes, shielding his thoughts. He hastily turned his head, leaving behind a full plate, and left the Great Hall.

Nobody seemed to notice his retreat. Nobody seemed to notice I was breaking, leaving behind a shell, in place of what I used to be. Pansy was at the far end of the table next to Goyle, and once she noticed I was watching she sneered at me and turned back to her friends. I excused myself and left the table, feeling sick, my bag slung around my shoulders as I exited the room.

The corridor was empty, echoing the laughter and talking coming from the Great Hall. We had no classes, considering it was Saturday, leaving me nowhere to go. Naturally, I went back to the Heads Common Room. Seeing as no one was there when I entered, I sat down on the couch and pulled out 'Pride and Prejudice'. 45 minutes later, I put the book down in my lap. My thoughts kept drifting elsewhere, not letting me concentrate on the words. Letting out a big sigh I looked around the room, my eyes landing on the bag and note that lay on the table.

Hesitantly picking up the note, I noted it was neat and well folded. I unfolded it to find Draco's handwriting scrawled inside.

_I hope it helps. _

_-Draco _

The sincerity of it overwhelmed me. I just finished reading the signature when my head shot up at the sound of somebody entering the room. Draco's figure appeared, walking fast, and sat down on a chair on the farthest side of the room. Not acknowledging that anybody was there, he just took a parchment out and started writing furiously. His lips twitched in disgust as he kept writing, his eyes fierce with determination, visible even though his silvery hair fell forward, hiding part of his face. I coughed lightly to let him know I was here. His head snapped up, his wand gripped in his hand. Deep silver eyes met mine and they softened despite the fierceness in them. He nodded and kept writing.

"What's wrong?" my voice asked, filled with determination.

"Why would you care?" His voice met my own with a harsh tone.

The words hit me like daggers; they shouldn't have, but they did. Pain washed over me, but I wouldn't let him see me weak. I straighten my spine and just mumbled, "whatever," before grabbing my stuff and heading out. The last thing I heard was him muttering, "Shit!"

Having nowhere to go, I just headed to Hogsmeade. Being one of the '8th years' and of age, I was allowed to leave the school grounds. I entered The Three Broomsticks and sat down at the bar and ordered a butter beer. The waitress threw me a look full of pity and handed me my drink. Ignoring her I grabbed the cup with my two hands and swallowed three big gulps, enjoying the sweetness of the drink as it swished down my throat. I let out a small "mmhm" of satisfaction and let my mind wander.

A loud noise snapped me out of my thoughts to find Draco sitting next to me, his drink spilled on the counter. With a flick of his wand the mess was cleaned up. He looked up and I nodded. The waitress came and got him another drink, but not before winking and batting her eyelashes a little too much. I tried to hide my disgust by continuing to drink my butter beer. I was about to pay when a pale hand reached across the counter and placed more than enough money for our drinks. I looked up at him, confused, and he motioned for us to leave. My eyes narrowed showing no fear, but still confused. The waitress threw me looks of jealousy so I sarcastically smiled back, clearly in no mood to deal with that.

The streets of Hogsmeade were virtually abandoned, Draco and I the only ones visible as we exited the pub. He kept on walking and I followed, mostly out of curiosity. We finally arrived on a small hill that overlooked the village with Hogwarts in the distance and the sun as a backdrop, getting ready to set. He led us to a bench where we sat and just stared out into the distance.

"I was rude today," he said bluntly. I snuck a peek at him. His eyes were underlined by purple bags that stood out against his pale skin. His jaw was rigid and his sight was fixated on the view, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I noticed," I replied, using the same tone he used with me. I was not going to play his game. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"What is your issue, Draco? You're convinced you want to help me but then snap when I try to find out what's wrong."

"You don't understand."

"Then make me understand," I added rather stubbornly. He sighed and leaned back into the bench still not taking his eyes away from the view.

"My father... " his voice trailed off while I just sat there trying to wait patiently for him to continue.

"They killed him, and my mother," he finally said flatly. His tone was even and shallow, no emotion in it. I didn't know what to say, my body was paralyzed with shock.

"When I received the owl … I wasn't sad. I wasn't even shaken. I was happy," he said, his gaze still avoiding mine.

"I thought, what the hell is wrong with me? They weren't good parents, they got me in this bloody mess, but they were still my parents. I should have been upset. What if ... what if I become like my father? A heartless madman who is happy that his parents died." His voice broke and he glanced at me, his eyes full of pain and confusion. I shook my head.

"Draco, you're not like your father, nothing like him at all." He looked away when I said his name.

"Look at me. You're you, not him. You're allowed to feel how you feel after all you went through. You're not heartless. If you were you wouldn't have talked to me. You wouldn't have cared. Listen, you are _not_ your father. " I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. Never before had I seen him so weak. His lips tried to smile but it looked like a grimace. The sun was shining for the last time today and the dark was about to take over.

"Thank you." His voice croaked as he spoke in a soft whisper. "Go, it's getting dark. I'll be back soon."

I nodded, knowing he wanted to be alone and headed down the hill. The stars were starting to appear as the full moon illuminated the sky. Memories of third year came rushing into my mind. Pain shot through my heart but I was too hollow to feel it. I arrived at the Entrance Hall and made my way to the Common Room. Passing through the corridors, a muffled cry got my attention. My ears perked up and all my senses heighten as I spun around, my hair flying, wand at hand and spells floating through my mind. The sound abruptly stopped, leaving no trace of who or what it came from. The hallway was empty and dark, the high ceiling casting long shadows, the moon the only light. Echoing through the hall were the howls of a wolf. I did the only thing I could do. I ran.

The halls seemed to never end as I ran, my eyes adjusting to the light. The long halls grew longer and darker, and every step I took grew heavier and louder. I took my steps blindingly until I went to take another step but instead my foot met air and my body went crashing down, meeting concrete as my whole world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." _-

My mind floated easily through the state of unconsciousness and the realm of my dreams. I could see my own body and could roam where my mind led. I walked by rows and rows of doors and the sky was blue, the sun shining brightly even though I was clearly inside. Without conscious thought, I moved towards a door. The writing on top was in Latin and unreadable. I stepped through it into a new scene.

I was in a cold dark room. The ceilings curved where high chandeliers dangled. A gray sofa stood at one corner and a black sofa at another. The place was very modern. Through the room I could hear an echo of a loud bang. As I cautiously started walking towards it, rounding the corner was Draco. His eyes weren't the smoky gray I had gotten used to, they were a dark coal iris. His usual beauty was replaced by a dark and cold demeanor. He stepped gracefully towards me, his shoes hardly making any noise against the concrete floor. The iris of his eyes danced around as if they had caught their prey as he examined me and his lips twitched into his infamous smirk.

"Well, look who it is. My _darling_ mother," his voice full of mockery and bored amusement. I stood there stunned, but I spoke without command.

"Draco, darling, what has happened to you?" My hand moved towards Draco. The hand was a ghostly pale and an expensive ring sat on my finger. He slapped it away and a pain shot through my hand. He raised an elegant eyebrow, a taunting smile playing on his lips.

"Will you never learn mother? If you can even call yourself that." Anger flashed through his cold eyes. I took a step back carefully. "What are you going to do? Call for father? I already got rid of him earlier, too bad you missed it. The face he made was priceless," his voice taunted.

"Draco, _please_, I'm your mother," my voice pleaded.

"Don't you _dare _call yourself that, you don't deserve it. You were no mother to me," he spat, his tone full of malice and hate. He straightened his posture and acted as if nothing happened, the smirk still plastered to his face.

"Don't fret, though, you won't suffer like he did. It will be quick and simple." Realization dawned on me and my eyes widened in fear. His wand that had been balanced on his fingers was now pointed directly at me. The world seemed to stop and no sound was made. His lips moved and a dark green light shot out of his wand and hit me square in the chest. My vision went blurry as all my senses abandoned me. My body collapsed but not before meeting his eyes, full of anger and hurt, the smirk never leaving his face.

Suddenly, a force took my soul and snapped me back through the door I came in. I saw my body come out of the door looking sick and empty. The original blue sky was now a dark, stormy gray; lightning filled it as a roar of thunder viciously echoed throughout the room. Rain started to pour, soaking my head and hair. I saw my body collapse onto my knees, my eyes wide and scared. My wet, limp hair hung in my eyes as I bowed my head. I slowly started disappearing backwards, helplessly watching my body as it lay there weak. I became lost in my own mind as my world started turning black. I welcomed it with open arms, not knowing what else to do.

I shot up on the bed, panting. I was surrounded by other beds and a huge white sheet lay on top of me. The Hospital Wing was empty. I don't know who I was talking to, or why, but I said it anyway. Although I couldn't see my self, I knew my eyes held a fierce determination as I spoke.\

"He is not like them. I am going to prove it one way or another. I will prove that he has changed." Those were the last words I spoke before collapsing into a familiar darkness once more.

**A/N : Not all the time will the quote match up with the paragraph but more with the tone of the story and how it's going. I try my best ! I hope you like how it's going ! I'm trying to lighten the mood but I don't want to do it unrealistic so it might take some time. I understand that some of you might think their a bit out of character but I really try my best. And I know some don't like that Draco's sudden;y good , I promise you that an explanation / flashback / something will be shown in the near future to show the change. And with that ! I leave you till next time !**

**Love,**

**HarryPotterLover1014**


	4. On A Happier Note And A Cliffhan

"No amount of guilt can change the past, and no amount of worrying can change the future." - Author Unknown 

Hermione's P.O.V

I awoke in bed after a dreamless night, the windows showing gray clouds circling in the sky, trapping the sun behind them. The weather seemed to reflect my mood. My head was throbbing and my body felt numb. As for the inside, I felt hollow. No feeling ran through me. I felt like a machine that had to be wound up.

On my bedside table lay a book which I picked up and almost had the urge to smile. Almost. Halfway through the book I saw a silhouette appear in the doorway. Blond hair sat on top of his pale face, dark purple rings surrounding his eyes. The grace with which he walked would have never given him away, but the look on his face betrayed him. I had become way too good at reading emotions and at hiding them. Wordlessly, he sat down on the ugly wooden brown chair beside the bed.

"Did you like the book?" his voice asked innocently and I resisted the urge to flinch. The tone of his voice was not familiar, after what happened in my very mind last night . _Hogwarts A History _lay face down on my lap. I nodded, not able to bear looking into his deep eyes, scared of what I might come across, scared to see the watery weakness that he tried so very hard to hide behind his cool demeanor but so clearly evident in his eyes. The silence dragged on, no one daring to move or make noise. Next to me, I saw his head bow down and come in contact with his hands and ruffle his hair back.

My gaze lay directly out the over-sized windows. The misty water rippled lightly as the Giant Squid skimmed across the top and descended gracefully back down into the dark waters. Leaves were gently swaying in the breeze. Out of the corner of my eye I risked a peek at Draco. His face was deep in thought but his thoughts were unclear to me. He ran his hands lightly through his fine blond hair.

I found my voice and whispered a quick "thank you". He looked up to meet my gaze and nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. They became like a black hole in which I got sucked into with no way out. Flickers of light passed through me as I floated around aimlessly. A string that was attached to the back of me tugged me back into reality. My vision blurred for a moment but then refocused itself. The door creaked open and Madame Pomfrey walked in.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss. Granger here has suffered quite a fall and needs her rest. You can speak to her when she leaves here but for now you must go." My head snapped up to hers as last night started replaying itself in my mind. The corridors, the fall, then the dream. My voice cracked as I spoke.

"What exactly happened?" She seemed to just have noticed that I was awake; her eyes and voice changed from hard and concentrated to soft and soothing.

"Oh darling, you ran blindly to the staircases but they were moving. You fell two floors. One of the Prefects found you unconscious when patrolling the halls." I nodded, understanding now why my head throbbed so much. Madame Pomfrey's eyes went back to Draco, indicating that he still had to leave.

"When I come back with her medicine you had better be out that door already," she said somewhat harshly, then gave me a soft smile before disappearing into her office. 

"I thought you would want your work and something to do, in your case it's probably reading, while you're stuck in here. All your class work and notes are on the bedside table," he said pointing to paperwork that lay in a neat pile next to him. Draco looked at me cautiously; that's when I realized I was openly staring at him. I softened my gaze. He turned and started walking to the large wooden doors. My brain seemed to be processing what was happening before I finally found my voice.

"Draco!" I cried out before he reached the door. His body turned towards me and for the first time I got a good look at him after what happened in my mind. Draco's robes were gone, just leaving behind a white button down shirt that showed his Quidditch abs. His arms hung lazily down, his hands in his pants pockets. He looked normal. The Draco I saw in my dream still filled my mind. I saw him switch his weight to the other leg, making me realize that he was expecting me to say something.

"Thank you, for the, ummm, work . It's my favorite book," I said, somewhat flustered. Draco seemed shocked for a moment before it was replaced by comprehension. He nodded and shrugged nonchalantly before disappearing beyond the doors.

Madame Pomfrey then appeared from her office with a potion in her hand. She handed me the small tube and I drank it whilst trying not to taste it.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Oh dear, mhmm. You can leave tomorrow morning." She said some other things but I wasn't listening just nodding until she left. I picked up my homework and started reading it. Somewhere in between doing my three foot essay for Potions , I dozed off.

I awoke to the sound of pouring rain. Splashes of water ricocheted off the windows, leaving behind rivulets of rain falling down the glass panes. The Hospital Wing was deserted, the only sound was the pitter-patter of the rain. Feeling well, I got up and out of bed, relieved that I had my clothes on. I grabbed all my stuff and put it in my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I quickly grabbed a quill from the table and scribbled down a note explaining that I was perfectly fine and that I was leaving. Hoping to make a quick retreat before I was hassled into staying longer, I opened the large mahogany doors and stepped into the hallway. Nobody was in the hall so I took it as my chance to leave without being bothered.

Just as I was rounding the corner, a large figure lay in my path causing me to fall back onto the cold floor. Looking up, I saw Draco standing with his hand outstretched. I was a little hesitant to take his hand so he grabbed me by my upper arms and pulled me up in a swift motion. He bent down to retrieve my stuff that lay strewn carelessly on the floor of the hallway.

A dark blush crept its way onto my face as I noticed an item sitting on the floor. I felt my face grow even hotter when Draco went to retrieve it. A smirk the size of Hogwarts lined his face. It was still a smirk, but it was more goofy and carefree.

"So it's _that_ time of the month?" he asked, half seriously, half playfully. The blush deepened further as I snatched the item from his hand, mumbling under my breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that," he asked innocently, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"It's none of your business," I mumbled again, looking down at the floor.

"Can you speak up, I really can't hear you, " Draco repeated, cupping a hand over his ear and leaning in slightly over dramatically. I sighed, trying to hide the smile that was valiantly trying to make itself visible.

"It's none of your business," I said rather loudly. He just nodded and continued to smirk.

The way I felt that moment was indescribable. I just came out of the hospital, embarrassed myself, yet Draco still seemed able to make me smile. An ache passed through my chest. At that moment I realized how much I missed having a friend. Throughout life I always had a friend I could count on, who I would go to in order to feel better, but I didn't have that anymore. The look on my face probably gave me away since the smirk Draco was proudly wearing disappeared slowly. We walked in awkward silence until I finally found my Gryffindor courage and spoke.

"I really appreciate you bringing my class work," I told him, my words echoing slightly in the empty hall. Our footsteps and the sound of the rain added to the combination.

He shrugged casually before speaking. "No problem." I nodded and we continued walking

.

"Why?"

He stopped in his tracks to focus on me, his eyes full of confusion.

"Why help me?"

"Your sure ask a lot of those 'why' questions. I wanted you to know I'm not a bad person. I'm not my father," he said simply, his eyes darkening in disgust at the word father.

"I know you're not."

"You don't know. I have a dead weight on my shoulders, always feeling guilty. Malfoy's shouldn't feel guilty, but I do. I shouldn't be talking to you at the moment, but I am. I'm a disgrace to my family. All my family wanted me to be like my father, be the Malfoy man. I'm not wanted in my family. I'm not wanted in the world. Who gives a damn about the Malfoy's anymore?"

"But you are talking to me now, and you went out of your way to help me. I appreciate it, I really do. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but _I_ give a damn about who you are."

His eyes wandered over me in shock before composing himself and masking expression. Footsteps were heard at the hallway. Two girls passed us, both giggling and I felt an ache in my heart. Not only will I never have family, I will never be able to share something like that with anybody. No best friend to talk to, to hang out with, to deal with her stubbornness. Tears began forming in my eyes, but I blinked them back. I didn't like seeming weak. Draco had already seen me weak and I didn't need to repeat the experience.

I kept walking, giving myself a few seconds to get my act together before Draco caught up. Once he was by my side, he could tell something was off but he ignored it.

"You've changed," I blurted out, not sure where it came from. He didn't turn his head, he just kept on walking and asked me how. I pondered his question for a moment, and shrugged. "You're not that attention-seeking, thinking he was superior to everybody else, arrogant prick you were in the last six years of school."

"Some call it arrogance, I call it confidence," he stated, smirking at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Something about it was contagious. Recently, his whole demeanor had changed visibly.

"Why did you change?" I asked.

"You sure are very curious, aren't you?"

"It comes with being a Gryffindor," I replied, puffing my chest out in pride, my hands on my hips with a smile playing on my lips. A raspy noise made its way up Draco's chest and it took me a moment to realize it was a laugh.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Satisfaction brought him back," I retorted, feeling at ease with him.

"You and your bloody Gryffindors," I heard him mutter under his breath. A smug smile lined my face, and I watched as his own facial expression twisted up into a smile. "You've changed too."

"Have I?"

"Yes, you used to be the bushy-haired know-it-all."

"You're forgetting about me being a mudblood," I said flatly, memories of our earlier years haunting my mind. I noticed Draco's eyes darken.

"I told you I was sorry."

"I know. And I told you I forgive you. It's true but we can't deny the past."

"That doesn't mean that I want it brought up as another reminder that my family was wrong about something. Malfoy's don't like feeling guilty. We can't deny the past, but we can't dwell on it either. What's done is done. Mistakes were mistakes and there's nothing I can do about it now." His jaw was set, and his muscles were tense. His response was flat.

I didn't feel the need to respond to that.

We arrived at a portrait of the two original Heads. They were smiling and waving. I told them the password and the portrait swung open, revealing the Common Room. The large windows, stood from floor to ceiling on the right side, revealing the Quidditch Pitch. On the left side, the wall was taken up by bookcases filled with books on all topics. Four portraits were in front of me, each one leading to a different common room. To the sides of those portraits were the stairs leading to our rooms. I headed up the left staircase. Behind me, I heard Draco plop down on one of the couches that stood in the middle.

My room was large and similar to the common room. Instead of the portraits, there was a bed and a desk. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colours with the bathroom door located next to the bookcases. I opened the bathroom door slightly, ready to get in when a loud bang startled me. Wand already in hand, I rushed out of my room to see Draco already heading towards the portrait. My eyes were set, my jaw rigid as I tried to keep my breathing calm and headed towards the door.

Gray smoke met me when I stepped outside, screams screeching through the air. I felt as though my arm was numb but the grip on my wand tightened as my eyes narrowed, trying to see through the thick fog. My ears were ringing with the screams, my nose filled with smoke and my eyes started to water but I blinked them back. With one step in front of the other, I made my way through the halls, my senses on full alert.

A black shadow became clearer as I stepped closer. Spells raced through my mind as I focused all my attention on the shadow, but I still heard approaching footsteps behind me. I spun around and fired a non verbal spell and watched as the person fell to the ground. I stalked to where he was and saw his face. Stormy gray eyes that matched the fog stared into mine, his silvery hair matching his eyes. I stuck my hand out to reach for his and he just stared at it. Hesitation and determination filled the eyes that had laughed only minutes ago. Ignoring my hand, he got up, both of us realizing that we had to be quiet. He glanced at me warily and offered his hand but I ignored it.

I hated being the girl that couldn't fight for herself. The girl that needed to be told what to do. The girl that let fear overwhelm her. I just wanted to prove that I was not that girl.

Determined, I stepped out of the fog as my vision become clearer. The figure still had their back to me but its presence alone was enough to send shivers up and down anybody's spine. Except mine. Before I could think of a spell it twirled around and I got a good view of their face. My body went numb and a small gasp flew from my lips before my body crashed down onto the cold floor.

Red and gray filled my eyes, and I heard somebody screaming my name before blackness took over.

Almost like a friend, inviting me back.

A/N: Ahh ! So that was a bitt of a cliffhanger and we had a lighter mood going on (: Yay! Pleasee review to keep me inspired , pretty pretty please with triple cherries on top ! :D

Love ,

HarryPotterLover1014


End file.
